7 Minutes in Heaven
by musictune
Summary: Choose the paring each time! I don't own the Total Drama Series. Don't really know what to write here.
1. Alejandro x ?

**A/N: Okay I decided to do this because I have read many of these but I haven't found some fanon couples that I like in them. Also, I have currently started CH 7 of Gwen at College so just be patient for that because I haven't been in the mood to write more on it. Sorry if this is like your 7 minutes in Heaven story but I guess many people have done this so you can't complain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or Total Drama Characters. I also don't own 7 minutes in Heaven.**

**Story starts after TDWT and no TDROTI characters are in this.**

* * *

All of the total drama contestants were sitting around looking for something to do. They all looked extremely bored. That was until Trent said something.

"Hey guys, what about we do 7 minutes in Heaven." He only said this because he thought maybe he and Gwen would be put together.

"Yeah, ok, better than doing nothing." Gwen said. The rest of the cast agreed.

Since Trent knew that no one would choose him and Gwen he decided to put all of the names of the contestants in a hat. He put Gwen's name in 9 times for when it is his turn he would hopefully get her. He went to choose first but Heather stopped him.

"We have to pick the first person to choose Trent," Heather said while staring at Alejandro. Everyone knew she had a crush on him.

"I say we choose Alejandro to go first," Heather said, she really wanted him to go first. She had a feeling that her name would be picked first out.

"Is there a reason for this chica?" Alejandro said.

"Uh no, I just chose you because you were the first person I saw." As she started to blush she tried to hide it but he already saw.

"Okay I will pick first," he said. Obviously realising what Heather was doing.

Alejandro reached his hand into the hat and grabbed a small piece of thin paper, which held a name.

Once it was in his hand he lifted it up to his eyes and read the name. Everyone was surprised at who he read out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm going to let you choose who it is going to be going in the closet with Alejandro. Please no Aleheather I want to make this one a fanon couple. I already have one person in mind to go with Alejandro in the closet and it is Gwen. But your reviews will count! So just review who you want to go in the closet with Alejandro!**

**You can also vote with the poll on my page that lists all the girls (not Heather) and 2 other options. **


	2. Alejandro x Sadie

**A/N: Hai everyone! I haven't been on in a while and I have still been stuck on chp 7 of Gwen at College so I decided I will upload the next chapter for that in the next school holidays. That will be a long wait though. So here is the next chapter of 7 minutes in heaven. BTW if any character is ooc I apologise as I really only do gwen and duncan's one, and don't really pay attention to the other characters. Oh and sadie won the votes.**

* * *

"Sadie" Alejandro read out. He was shocked. But not as shocked as everyone else.

"Oh my gosh Katie! I'm in with Alejandro! Eeeee!" Sadie yelled.

"Like oh my gosh, but he is like the bad guy Sadie." Katie replied.

"Yeah I know, but he is like megas hotter than Justin."

"Oh my gosh, I know right!"

"Oh no, I'm turning into a monster, no one look at me!" yelled Justin.

"Now chicas , may I take Sadie into the closet?" Alejandro asked with his charm.

"Like of course Alejandro, eeeee." Sadie said.

Duncan closed the door of the closet. Now Sadie and Alejandro shared a dark closet for 7 minutes.

"So chica, what things do you take interest in?"

"Oh well, I like shopping with Katie, sleepovers with Katie, going to salons with Katie …." Alejandro interrupted her.

"Is there anything you do that doesn't include Katie?" Alejandro asked.

"Like she is my BFF and I always do things with her." Sadie replied.

"Well I know 1 thing that you won't be doing with Katie." Alejandro said.

"Oh my gosh, what's that?" Sadie asked.

Suddenly, Alejandro pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds. Once he left her lips he didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing. He could feel the heat off of her cheeks. The door then opened.

"Your 7 minutes is up!" Duncan said.

Alejandro walked out first leaving Sadie still in the closet speechless for words.

"Sadie are you alright?" Katie asked Sadie as she left the closet.

"Oh my gosh Katie, HE KISSED ME, EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sadie yelled.

"He did what now?" Heather asked.

"Like omg Alejandro kissed Sadie!" Katie yelled out.

Heather then stood there in anger, her face boiling up.

"Alejandro how could you?"

"Chica, if it was you in there then I would've given you more, but this was Sadie now." He replied and winked at Heather. Now the redness on her cheeks wasn't from anger but now from a blush.

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot but at least I finished this one right? Ok so leave in your reviews who you want to be in the closet next! Please no duncney as I really don't want to write about this couple. And also no couples from TDROTI , ok. Thanks :)**


	3. UPDATE!

**A/N: Ok this is not another chapter but an UPDATE! I haven't written the next chapter yet but I'm debating whether to have NoahxGwen or NoahxEva. So I have decided to let you guys choose which one as there was an even amount of votes for both of these couples. **

**Oh and a shoutout to:**

**KaitlynToTheMax**

**Coderrafan4**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel**

**PeaceAndLoveX0X0**

**The ye old storyteller**

**white rosestrand**

**MyHusbandToBeHisNameIsCody**

**Cupcakes11**

**zgirlforever**

**SargentEpsilon**

**Mickeymouse4everz**

**Light of the Dawn**

**NerdyBarista**

**Check out their stories! Thankyou guys for reviewing! **

**REVIEW TO CHOOSE EITHER NOAHXGWEN OR NOAHXEVA vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


End file.
